


A Scenic Tour of Arcadia

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [268]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: A photo-montage of Quinn and Ian's cozy home in Upstate New York.





	A Scenic Tour of Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3   
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia

The Masterson/Prentice Family  
242 Templeton Way  
Alder Run, New York

Here is a photo-montage of Quinn and Ian's cozy home in Upstate New York.

They live in a brick ranch with blue shutters and a slate roof. These are pictures of the rooms in the house, as well as the back yard. And the puppies couldn't resist a cameo.

A little bit o' heaven for our lads.


End file.
